Smexual RP Sunday
Sooo... *how many bubble in bath *5:19Gray Pea ShooterFor you? *Free :3 **gets out the scrubber* *5:20NintendoChamp89ohmy *5:20Bowser & Jr.so theres free bubbles in my bath *5:20NintendoChamp89this is getting kinky *5:20Bowser & Jr.i thought there was 7 bubble *5:20Gray Pea ShooterFree Bubbles *but *You need to get scrubbed too *5:20Bowser & Jr.I mean *NC *The green gods had angel Mochlum leave chat. *5:20Bowser & Jr.you can join in too if you want. *5:21Gray Pea ShooterWait *I have to throw in *Triple sponegbath *5:21Bowser & Jr.>read that as spongebob *5:21Gray Pea Shooter>oh jesus no *5:21Bowser & Jr.Scrub Spongebob all over me. *;)))))))))))))) *5:21NintendoChamp89 mmm *5:21Gray Pea ShooterOk *5:21Bowser & Jr.^^^^^ *5:21Gray Pea ShooterSo that'll just be you an NC? *5:22J. SevereCCs x SpongeBob *5:22Tornadospeedhot *5:22Bowser & Jr.uh huh *I mean *JS and TS can join in too. *5:22J. Severewait are all shipping still canon like last night? *5:22Bowser & Jr.if they want *5:22Gray Pea ShooterOk ok. *I'll get *5:22Bowser & Jr.@JS yes *5:22Gray Pea Shooterthe bath ready *invite your friends *5:22J. Severeyay @BJ *5:22AwesomeCartoonFan01wait what's happening *5:22Gray Pea Shooterbut your the only one *getting the spongebath *5:22Bowser & Jr.@ACF bubble bath *5:22NintendoChamp89bjs getting a special treatment from gps *and a happy ending too *5:22Bowser & Jr.A RNW Bubble Bath *5:22Gray Pea Shooter*fills up the tub* *5:22Bowser & Jr.make this a page *5:22Gray Pea ShooterYes *5:22NintendoChamp89in the bathhouse? *5:23Bowser & Jr.yes *5:23Gray Pea Shooter*fills with bubbles* *thegaybathhouse *ahem *So *Its ready *5:23Bowser & Jr.*coughsure* *yay *5:23Gray Pea Shooterso whenever you guys *are ready *5:23Bowser & Jr.*strips off sexy robe* *Ready. *;) *5:23Gray Pea ShooterExcellent *so are you friends also ready Mr. BJ? *5:24AwesomeCartoonFan01i'm staying in the car] *5:24Gray Pea ShooterYou probably should *5:24NintendoChamp89u sure *5:24Bowser & Jr.I mean *ACF *5:24Gray Pea ShooterYou may step in when you wish sir. *5:24Bowser & Jr.you could get cleaned up. *Alright. *5:25NintendoChamp89im straight but dayum son *5:25Gray Pea ShooterWaitwait *whos in the room *Im getting disoreinted *5:25AwesomeCartoonFan01still staying in the car *5:25Gray Pea Shooteris NC in the bathhouse yet? *5:25Bowser & Jr.JS, NC, TS, and I are in the bathhouse. *5:25Gray Pea ShooterAight *So your in the bath I presume *5:26Bowser & Jr.ye *ACF is in the car waiting until we're done so that we can all go to that fancy restaurant after. *5:26Gray Pea Shooter*starts scrubbing BJ's head and shoulder* *5:26Bowser & Jr.Yeah, that's the spo~~ ** Bowser & Jr. is in ecstacy. *5:26Gray Pea Shooter*scrubs BJ's back* *5:26AwesomeCartoonFan01you see, this is why I stayed in the car *5:26J. Severeoh my *5:26Gray Pea Shooter*caringly* *Would you like some Mr.JS? *5:27AwesomeCartoonFan01*plays Animal Crossing* *5:27NintendoChamp89while in the bathhouse *5:27Bowser & Jr.(We should turn this chat log into a sitcom thing.) *5:27Gray Pea ShooterYes. *5:27NintendoChamp89*seinfeld theme plays* *5:27Gray Pea Shooter*scrubs JS's head an shoulders* **scrubs BJ abit more before moving onto NC* *5:28Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. unknowingly while in ecstacy, seems to drop his head on JS's shoulder. BJ then appears to create a soft smile across his face. *5:28J. Severedang it guys *5:28AwesomeCartoonFan01*meanwhile in the car* *5:28Gray Pea Shooter*after finishing goes back to scrub BJ's belly* *5:29Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. wakes up. *5:29AwesomeCartoonFan01"I wonder if everyone in there is now a homosexual" *5:29Bowser & Jr.Ohhh yes.~~ *5:29Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter scrubs in circles moving up and down his chest ** Gray Pea Shooter smiles as he see's BJ's manly chest sigh with content *5:29Bowser & Jr.oh~ *ahh~~ ** Bowser & Jr. drifts back into ecstacy. *5:30Gray Pea Shooter*puts some more soap on sponge* *5:30Bowser & Jr.uogh~~ *5:30AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 falls asleep in the car *5:30Gray Pea Shooter*scrubs elbows and armpits* *5:30Bowser & Jr.so smooth~~ ** Bowser & Jr. finally drifts into sleep. *5:31Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter trys to scrub NC from his current postion and is able to scrub his knees ** Gray Pea Shooter is quiet tired. So he sits back for a moment admiring his work *5:31J. Severeso guys are we still going to the restaurant or are we going to continue erotically moistening outselves *5:31Bowser & Jr.(We frequently chat RP. This is honestly fun.) *5:32Gray Pea ShooterSo uh, do you guys (pause for breath) Need anything else? *5:32Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. wakes up. *Uhh... *I think I'm good. *I'll come back here later tomorrow. *5:32AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 wakes up and wonders if the guys are gonna get out of there yet *5:32Gray Pea ShooterAs you say sir. *I'll get your towels **grabs four towels and returns* *Please come again! *5:33Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. wipes himself and puts on clothes. *Thanks, GPS! *5:33Gray Pea ShooterNo problem! *It was my treat! *5:33Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. gets into the car. *... *5:33Gray Pea Shooter(I reeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to fall into that bathtub *_*) *5:33AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 greets BJ *5:33J. Severe* J. Severe joins ACF and BJ in the car * *5:34Bowser & Jr.(ohmy~) *5:34Gray Pea Shooter(Mabey next time :P ) *5:34Bowser & Jr.Well... *cough* *uhh *...Cheesecake Factory? *5:34AwesomeCartoonFan01"Finally. I'm starving here." *"Yes." *5:34Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter sleeps peacefully in the bathhouses hotel rooms *The green gods had angel CompliensCreator00 leave chat. *5:35AwesomeCartoonFan01"Guys where's NC?" *5:35Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *5:35Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter yawns gets up and walks back into the bathouse to get to the parking lot *5:35Bowser & Jr.Probably drunk somewhere, idk. *5:35Gray Pea ShooterGAH. **trips and falls* *5:35Bowser & Jr.(before we get to the Cheesecake Factory, we should do those scenic highway car conversations) *5:35J. SevereTS is gone too, right? *5:36Bowser & Jr.I guess so. *5:36J. Severehe and NC are pretty off somewhere together *5:36NintendoChamp89yeah im pretty drunk with ts *5:36Gray Pea Shooter(we should focus on people who are active in chat) *5:36J. SevereI wonder what they're doing (lawl) *WHAT *5:36NintendoChamp89we had like so many shots of at buffalo wild rings *5:36Bowser & Jr.(lawl) *5:36J. SevereWHO REMOVED THE LAWL EMOTE *5:36Gray Pea Shooter(thought you were in the bathhouse silly me) *5:36Bowser & Jr.oh *5:36NintendoChamp89*buffalo wild wings *5:36J. Severedo you think *this is a joke *5:36NintendoChamp89so many wings but it was worth it *5:37Bowser & Jr.mmm *5:37AwesomeCartoonFan01.... *5:37Bowser & Jr.(so like... *5:37AwesomeCartoonFan01Did you bring any wings with you? *5:37Bowser & Jr....scenic highway drive conversation time??- whatever) ** Bowser & Jr. starts the car engine. *5:37Gray Pea Shooter(someone tell me please when I Come back in) *5:38Bowser & Jr.(ok) *(wait) *5:38Gray Pea Shooter(Just remind me) *5:38Bowser & Jr.(IDEA) *5:38Gray Pea Shooter(what) *(I serve you hot wings?) *5:38Bowser & Jr.(you could be that guy who has many jobs for no reason) *(basically) *5:38Gray Pea Shooter(Vondpal) *5:38Bowser & Jr.(we see you everywhere) *5:38Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter comes to you *(your at a table right> *5:39Bowser & Jr.(WAIT, WHICH RESTAURANT ARE WE AT?) *5:39Gray Pea Shooter(BBQ's or somthin) *5:39AwesomeCartoonFan01(KFC) *5:39Bowser & Jr.... *5:39Gray Pea Shooter(k) *5:39Bowser & Jr.*cough* *5:39Gray Pea Shooter(WAIT *(oh nvm) *Hello sir *can I take your order? *5:40AwesomeCartoonFan01(but what about highway conversations) *5:40Tornadospeedmay I take your hat sir? *may I take your hat sir? *5:40Gray Pea Shooter(pulled over to go to KFC) *5:40Bowser & Jr.(save that for the fancy restaurant) *5:40Gray Pea ShooterSo can I offer you anything sir? *We have...wings. *5:40Bowser & Jr.I'd like two Chicken Littlies, popcorn chicken, and a medium Macaroni and Cheese. Oh, and may I ask, do you still serve corn bread? *Make the popcorn chicken a medium please. *5:40Gray Pea ShooterYes sir. **yells back the order* *5:41Bowser & Jr.Alright, and can I have a large root beer? *5:41Gray Pea ShooterYes sir! *5:41AwesomeCartoonFan01I'll take lemondae, mac and cheese, ands of fried chicken legs. *5:41Gray Pea Shooter*fills your cup to the brime with root beer* *5:42AwesomeCartoonFan01lots of* *5:42Gray Pea Shooter*other works are getting your ideas* *5:42J. Severei'll take one of everything *5:42Bowser & Jr.(srs we should roleplay more often) *(this is fun to me) *5:42Gray Pea Shooter(ikr) *5:42AwesomeCartoonFan01(yeah this is fun) *5:42Gray Pea Shooter(damnit guys I can't make taking orders intresting* *OOPS *5:42Bowser & Jr.wah *? *5:42Gray Pea Shooter*spills root beer on BJ* *5:43Bowser & Jr.*drinks it all up* *5:43Gray Pea ShooterSorry! *5:43Bowser & Jr.it's ok *5:43Gray Pea Shooter*nervous scratching* *5:43Bowser & Jr.It's alright. *5:43Gray Pea ShooterWe can erm get ya a refill on that *5:43Bowser & Jr.Thanks! It'd be appreciated. *5:43Gray Pea ShooterIf you'd like that- *Okay *Give me a minute. **refills the cup* *Need any napkins or somethin? *5:44AwesomeCartoonFan01I'll take a few *5:44Bowser & Jr.Umm, yeah, napkins, please. *5:44Gray Pea Shooter*slaps a handful of napkins onto your palm* ** Gray Pea Shooter shift uncofortablely while looking at BJ *5:45Bowser & Jr.Thank you, sir. *5:46AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 raises her eyebrows *5:46Bowser & Jr.Uhh *wait *5:46Gray Pea ShooterHave, ah nice day. *heh *5:46Bowser & Jr.Aren't you- *5:46Gray Pea ShooterWhati it sir? *5:46Bowser & Jr.you know *that guy from *the bathhouse? *5:46Gray Pea ShooterWh-what? *5:46AwesomeCartoonFan01wait what *5:46Bowser & Jr.uhh *... *nvm *5:46Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter blushes and scratchs his head *Oh-kay *5:46Bowser & Jr.See ya. *5:46Gray Pea ShooterGood day! *5:46Bowser & Jr.You too! **nervously drives out* *5:47Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter nervously covers face* *Hey boss. *Can-I have mah break? **sigh* *(le end scene *5:47Bowser & Jr.NintendoChamp89 (talk) 02:45, December 16, 2013 (UTC) *5:47Gray Pea Shooter(so where you going to next) *5:47AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 tries to cover her mouth so the laughs won't espace *5:47Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *5:48AwesomeCartoonFan01How about the movies? *5:48Bowser & Jr.okay *SCENIC HIGHWAY CONVERSATION TIME *... *5:48Gray Pea Shooter(i'm fine not being in this, you guys uh, do something) *5:48Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *5:48AwesomeCartoonFan01Guys *5:49Bowser & Jr.What is it? *5:49Tornadospeedwhat *5:49AwesomeCartoonFan01Let's sing songs from the radio *like nerds *5:49Tornadospeed>Radio *5:49Bowser & Jr.*turns up the radio* *5:49Tornadospeed>2013 *5:49Bowser & Jr.Ah hell yeah. *5:49J. Severeyeah christmas music on the radio *omg jingle bells *let's sing it *JINGLE BELLS *BATMAN SMELLS *ROBIN LAID AN EGG *5:49AwesomeCartoonFan01BATMAN SMELLS *5:50TornadospeedTHE INVISIBLE BOATMOBILE LOST A WHEEL *5:50Bowser & Jr.SUCH CWISTMASMUZIK *5:50AwesomeCartoonFan01AND THE JOKER GOT AWAY *5:50Gray Pea Shooter*meanwhile GPS puts on a disise an enters the theater* *5:50AwesomeCartoonFan01oh hey radioactive is on *I'M WAKING UP *5:51Gray Pea Shooter*mutters* Hope they don't regonize me... *5:51AwesomeCartoonFan01TO ASH AND DUST *5:51Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *5:51AwesomeCartoonFan01I WIPE MY BROW AND I SWEAT MY RUST *5:51Bowser & Jr.Looks like we're here. *5:51AwesomeCartoonFan01I'M BREATHING IN *THE CHEMICALS **tries to do the breath thing but ends up choking on air* *5:52Gray Pea ShooterHello! Would you like some popcorn? *5:52Bowser & Jr.Sure, yes please! *5:52AwesomeCartoonFan01I'll take a TUB of popcorn *please *5:52Gray Pea ShooterAight **fills a tub* *5:52Bowser & Jr.ADD EXTRA BUTTER AND MIX IT AT THE BOTTOM, MIDDLE, AND TOP. *5:52Gray Pea Shooter*never loses eyecotact with BJ* *5:53Bowser & Jr....for my tub *5:53AwesomeCartoonFan01WHAT HE SAID *5:53Gray Pea Shooter*sweat bead* *5:53Bowser & Jr.or all tubs *5:53AwesomeCartoonFan01uh *5:53Gray Pea ShooterAight I'm adding *the butter ight now *5:53Bowser & Jr.yay *5:53Gray Pea Shooterdon't get rawdy *5:53AwesomeCartoonFan01...Can I also have a large Coke please? *5:53Gray Pea Shooter*fills the popcorn with delcious butter* *Ah, yes ma'ma **grabs a full large coke* *5:54Bowser & Jr.I'd also have a large root beer please! I know I just had some, but heh, I'd love me some root beer! *5:54J. Severei'll take just a bucket of cholesterol-inducing butter pls *5:54Gray Pea ShooterHeh **gets some more rootbeer* *The green gods have granted Faves3000 the ability to come on chat. *5:54Gray Pea Shooter*nearly trips again* *GAH. *5:54AwesomeCartoonFan01Hey *5:54Bowser & Jr.ohey faves *5:54Gray Pea Shooter(hi) *5:54Bowser & Jr.we're rp-ing *5:55Tornadospeed*rps* *5:55Faves3000Alright *5:55Gray Pea Shooter*looks at BJ* *5:55TornadospeedMe: *kills people* *5:55J. Severeohai faves *5:55Gray Pea ShooterOh my sir, heh I'm sorry. *5:55TornadospeedMe: *fricks b tches* *5:55Faves3000Who's who though *5:55Bowser & Jr.We're ourselves. *5:55Faves3000Okay *5:55Bowser & Jr.We're at the movie theater right now. *So uhh. *5:56Gray Pea ShooterWait give me a second chat is aggy *5:56Bowser & Jr.alright. *5:56TornadospeedMe: *gets money* *5:56Faves3000What are we seeing *5:56Gray Pea Shooter*nervously turns away* *5:56Faves3000*gets shushed* *5:56Bowser & Jr.dunno yet *5:56Gray Pea Shooter*having nearly spilt root beer on BJ again* *5:56Faves3000I hope it's Frozen *5:56Bowser & Jr.Yes. *5:57J. Severebut I want to go see Burned *5:57Bowser & Jr.Thanks for the root beer sir! *5:57Faves3000So I can finally have a reason to publicly fap *5:57Bowser & Jr....Hey- WAIT *The one who gave us the food! *5:57J. Severehey, that guy looks awfully familiar *5:57Tornadospeedsick burn brah *5:57Bowser & Jr.Aren't you *5:57Faves3000Because Olaf~ *5:57Bowser & Jr.the guy *from KFC? *5:57Gray Pea Shooter*studders* *No no! *I don't know you! *5:58Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *5:58NintendoChamp89the dancing black guy *5:58Faves3000don't even mention kfc while I'm rping *5:58Bowser & Jr.Alright, alright. *5:58Tornadospeed>rping *5:58Bowser & Jr.Well, take care. *5:58Tornadospeed>2013 *>almost 2014 *5:58Faves3000So... many... d*ckfries *5:58Gray Pea Shootery-yes **whimpers as everyone walks by* *5:59Bowser & Jr.So, Frozen it is! *5:59J. Severelet's take our seats guys *5:59Gray Pea Shooter*un does apron* *5:59Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. runs to the very middle of the theater. *5:59J. Severe* J. Severe plants his behind firmly upon a cushion * *5:59Gray Pea ShooterWhat is it with that guy... *5:59AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 sits down at some spot in the theater *6:00J. Severe*movie starts* *6:00Gray Pea Shooter*trembles as my hand is on my forehead* *6:00J. Severeoh boy! *6:00Tornadospeed* Tornadospeed does something rp-y * *6:00J. Severe* J. Severe begins stuffing his face with the butter * *6:00Bowser & Jr.ohmygod getahorseisstarting *6:00Faves3000* Faves3000 does whatever *OH MY GOOOIOOOOOD *6:00Bowser & Jr.such mickey *much peg leg pete *6:00Gray Pea Shooter*leaves the theater* *6:00J. Severewhoa this 3D guys *6:01Faves3000* Faves3000 is talking the entire time *6:01Bowser & Jr.*Frozen begins playing* *6:01AwesomeCartoonFan01I love this short *ah yes *6:01J. Severesong time! *The green gods had angel Heartphilia leave chat. *6:01Faves3000* Faves3000 is still talking *6:01Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. begins legit crying at Elsa's song. *6:01J. Severethis opening song is 10manly20me *6:01Gray Pea Shooter*returns and nervously drops a letter titled "To BJ"* **bolts out of the movie theater* *6:01Faves3000Do you guys like nachos *6:02J. Severeguys guys look at dat beautiful ice tho *6:02Faves3000I like nachos *6:02Bowser & Jr.(OMG PLOT) **cries* *6:02J. SevereKristoff is so hot *6:02Tornadospeed* Tornadospeed eats hella nanchos * *6:02Gray Pea Shooter(What I did or-) *6:02J. Severeahhh Elsa turned sexy *6:02Bowser & Jr.Mmm need dem Hans tho. *6:02AwesomeCartoonFan01this animation man *6:02Bowser & Jr.Anna's so Tumblr... *6:02Faves3000You can totally see her hair go through her arm *6:02Bowser & Jr.heh *6:02J. SevereOlaf's so hilarious *6:02TornadospeedBUT THAT ANIMATION ERROR WITH THE HAIR OMG *6:02Bowser & Jr.PRECIOUS BBY SVEN *oops *sorry *6:02Faves3000And oh god olaf~ *6:02Tornadospeed#soangry *6:03J. Severeoh no Anna's gonna die D: *6:03Gray Pea Shooter*drops lipstick in the parking lot* The h3ll? I don't rememeber carrying around lipstick- *6:03Faves3000olaf senpai *6:03J. Severeholy crap plot twists n shet *6:03Gray Pea ShooterErgh. Whatever *gets into car and drives away* *6:03Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. is crying at the film's finale. *6:03AwesomeCartoonFan01this animation is still fantasic *6:03J. Severethis movie totally subverted my expectations of its plot *10/10 *6:03Bowser & Jr.ye *6:04Faves3000* Faves3000 has been talking for the entire thing and is starting to get awfully philosophical *6:04J. Severe*credits roll* *6:04Gray Pea Shooter*the letter lies on opened in front of the theater in which you are in* *6:04Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. stays at the end of the credits to see if something is there. *6:04J. Severeso guys did you notice the Tangled cameo and Wreck-It Ralph ref *6:04Bowser & Jr.ye *6:04AwesomeCartoonFan01what WiR reference *6:04J. SevereAnna was eating Sugar Rush candy during the First Time in Forever sequence *6:04AwesomeCartoonFan01ah *huh *6:05J. Severewhee after-credits sequence *6:05Faves3000(I NEVER SAW FROZEN I FEEL LEFT OUT) *6:05Bowser & Jr.heh *6:05Tornadospeedlol faves is gay **shuns le favz* *6:05J. Severeokay movie's over *6:05Bowser & Jr.(not like we're spoilering that much for anyone) *6:05J. SevereLET'S SEE IT AGAIN *6:05Faves3000shut up ts you're 12 *6:05Tornadospeedshut up faves u never seened frozen *6:05AwesomeCartoonFan01(I haven't seen Frozen yet, either, sooo) *6:05Tornadospeedyou might as well be 12 *6:05Gray Pea Shooter(so is my letter inportant or not) *6:05Faves3000(Not really) *6:06Gray Pea Shooter(shutdup feves) *6:06J. Severe(no, it's become a discarded plot line @GPS) *6:06Gray Pea Shooter(goddamnit) *6:06Faves3000(<3) *6:06Gray Pea Shooter(sorry) *6:06Tornadospeed(pudding) *6:06Faves3000(Or how Gaben does it) *(<2) *6:06Gray Pea Shooter(thats the only reason I'm here) *(so are we done with me?) *6:06J. Severewhat do we do now *go home? *6:07Faves3000Adventure *6:07Gray Pea Shooter*letter still lies outside the theater* *6:07Bowser & Jr.we shud finally do that fancy restaurant thing *6:07J. Severe* J. Severe exits the theater * ** J. Severe steps on a letter * *funkin litterers ** J. Severe throws it in the trash * *(there's your story GPS :D) *6:07Gray Pea Shooter(:I) **letter falls out due to overflow of trash* *(:P) *6:08Faves3000Hey a letter *6:08Bowser & Jr.Soo... *Actually... *6:08Gray Pea Shooter*the letter is titled "To BJ"* *6:08AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 picks up letter *6:08Bowser & Jr.How about some pizza, actually? *6:08Faves3000* Faves3000 notices someone spray painted "R" on the side the building *6:08J. Severethat sounds fun *let's get pepperoni *6:09AwesomeCartoonFan01Hey BJ, I think this letter is fo you. *6:09Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *6:09Faves3000Oh and that letter as well *6:09J. Severe(oh no i has to go) *6:09AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 gives the letter to BJ *6:09Gray Pea Shooter(hok by* *6:09Faves3000(Noooo) *6:09Gray Pea Shooter*the letter reads* *6:09AwesomeCartoonFan01(darnit) *6:09Bowser & Jr.much lag *6:09J. Severe(guys we have to kill me off somehow) *6:09Bowser & Jr.ur gonna go? *Okay. *6:09J. Severe*it turns out the letter is actually a warning notice* *6:09Gray Pea ShooterHi BJ, *unreadable* from your secret admirer *6:10Faves3000* Faves3000 shoots js before he flies off *6:10Bowser & Jr.*meteor hits JS* *6:10Gray Pea Shooter*letter text^* *6:10Bowser & Jr.oh *Hmm... *6:10J. Severe*letter says that someone is on the way to kill JS* *oh no! *6:10Tornadospeed* Tornadospeed does something to feel included * *6:10Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. reads the leader. *6:10J. Severei shouldn't have thrown it away *6:10Bowser & Jr.*letter *6:10J. Severe*murderer shows up and kills JS* *wah *6:10Tornadospeedrip **holds funeral* *6:10AwesomeCartoonFan01whos gonna bury JS *6:10J. Severefak *6:10TornadospeedI did *6:10J. Severe/dead *6:10Faves3000I'm not *6:10Bowser & Jr."Come back to the bathhouse." -the letter *6:10Tornadospeed*mourns* *6:11Faves3000Lay him on his quest bed *I want to see him ascend *6:11J. Severe*janitor walks up to JS's corpse and is all "aw shet, now i have to clean all this up"* *6:11AwesomeCartoonFan01He will come back as the Guy of Stuff *6:11Faves3000Obviously *6:11Bowser & Jr.ye *6:11Tornadospeedne ne papa *6:11Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *6:11J. Severe* J. Severe 's soul ascends to a higher form of existence * *later losers *6:11Gray Pea Shooter(faves, JS, and TS seem determinded to ruin my plotpoint) *6:11Bowser & Jr.I know that I said I would come back to the bathhouse tomorrow. *6:11J. Severe* J. Severe majesticaly flies off * *6:12Bowser & Jr.whatever *6:12Faves3000(<3) *6:12Bowser & Jr.*throws away the letter* *The green gods had angel J. Severe leave chat. *6:12Bowser & Jr.Anyways. *6:12Faves3000JS NO I MADE IT SO YOU DON'T FLY OFF *6:12Gray Pea Shooter*letter crumbles* *6:12Tornadospeed*mourns JS* *6:12Bowser & Jr.We should eat somewhere in honor of JS. *where to? *6:12AwesomeCartoonFan01Don't worry, TS *He's fine now *6:12Tornadospeedget me some rum *6:13Bowser & Jr.LET'S GO TO- *McDonalds *6:13Faves30005 Guys *6:13Tornadospeeddidney worl *6:13Bowser & Jr.In-N-Out Burger it is! *6:13Faves3000(Five Guys is a restaurant) *6:13Bowser & Jr.(ino) *6:13Tornadospeed(youdontsay) *6:14Bowser & Jr.wait scratch in n out *6:14Gray Pea Shooter(hereicomeagain) *6:14Faves3000Why not Five Guys *6:14Bowser & Jr.CHUCK-E-CHEESE IT IS ** Bowser & Jr. drives all of you there. *6:14Faves3000It's always fun to digest meat from Five Guys *6:14Bowser & Jr....lel *Fine, Five Guys it is. *6:14Tornadospeedtime for hella cheap pizza *6:14Gray Pea Shooter*GPS hides behind the car* *6:14Tornadospeednvm *6:14Faves3000... *6:14Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. drives over to Five Guys. *...Faves. *6:15Faves3000Or chuck-e-cheese *6:15Gray Pea Shooter(JUST CHOOSE!) *6:15Tornadospeedor Five Guys *6:15Bowser & Jr.This doesn't look like a Five Guys too me. *6:15Tornadospeed*to *6:15Bowser & Jr.This looks like a... *...bathhouse. *6:15Tornadospeedoops *6:15Faves3000Oh *6:15Gray Pea ShooterHELLO. *6:15AwesomeCartoonFan01frick *6:15TornadospeedI dropped all my clothes *6:15Gray Pea ShooterWelcome back ^_^ *6:15Bowser & Jr.ohai gps *6:15Faves3000Let's go in anyways *6:15AwesomeCartoonFan01I'm staying in the- *6:16Gray Pea ShooterI will prepare your bath then. *6:16AwesomeCartoonFan01*car door is locked* *6:16Bowser & Jr.Uhh, okay GPS, if you want. *6:16AwesomeCartoonFan01...I'm staying outside. *6:16Gray Pea Shooter(i thought u were going to bath again stawp giving me mixed singals) **whistles an enters the bath house* *6:16AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 gets out 3DS and plays Animal Crossing *6:16Faves3000*pulls acf in* like h3ll you are *6:17Gray Pea Shooter*turns on bath* *6:17Tornadospeedfaves x acf *6:17Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. slips in. *6:17Gray Pea Shooter*sets to "extra hot"* *6:17AwesomeCartoonFan01*absconds out of there* *6:17NintendoChamp89ohmy *6:17Bowser & Jr.ohhNintendoChamp89 (talk) *6:17Gray Pea Shooter*grabs sponge* *6:17Tornadospeed*does hella cannonball into the bath* *6:17Gray Pea Shooterwould you like me to begin? *6:17Bowser & Jr....yes. *6:17Gray Pea Shooter*dodges barely* *6:17Faves3000* Faves3000 goes into the bath fully clothed for some reason *6:17Gray Pea ShooterOf course sir* **rubs shoulders* *6:18Bowser & Jr.ahh~~ ** Bowser & Jr. drifts off into ecstacy again. *6:18Gray Pea Shooter*moves down chest and then goes up the thigh* *6:18Bowser & Jr.ooo~~ *6:18Faves3000bj what's poking me *6:18Gray Pea Shooter*scrubs arm* *6:18AwesomeCartoonFan01this is gonna get weird, sooo *6:18Gray Pea Shooter*attempts to scrub faves* *6:18Bowser & Jr.that's the pole good faves sir *6:18Faves3000IT ALREADY GOT WEIRD *6:18TheWonderKatwhy are you nerds sex rping *6:18AwesomeCartoonFan01*goes outside and plays New Leaf* *6:18Gray Pea Shooter(thats the fun part) *6:18Tornadospeed*washes peepee area* *6:19Gray Pea ShooterWander *Im just washiiing *dem *6:19Faves3000*pulls acf into bath* EMBRACE THE WEIRD *6:19Gray Pea Shooteriznotgayiswar *6:19TheWonderKatvote nc and ts for admin and they will sort out nerds *6:19Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. suddenly feels someone on my crotch area. *WOAH~ *6:19AwesomeCartoonFan01Fine. *sits down and crosses arms* *6:19Tornadospeedneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd *6:19Bowser & Jr....G *6:19Gray Pea ShooterHeh. *6:19Bowser & Jr....GPS? *6:20Gray Pea Shooter*freezes* *6:20Bowser & Jr.uhh *... *6:20Gray Pea Shooter*goes from 0 to 50 MPH* *6:20AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 gets a book out and starts reading* *6:20Bowser & Jr.ooh gps *6:20Gray Pea Shooter*out of the bath house* *6:20Faves3000bj that is definitely not a pole poking me *6:20Bowser & Jr.Hmm... *6:20Gray Pea Shooter(wait you want me to stay or you wanna chase me? :3) *6:20Bowser & Jr.Must be your own pole then. *:P *I'll just... *6:20Faves3000Someone left their goshdang squeegee in here *6:20Bowser & Jr....go outside. *6:20NintendoChamp89oh bb *6:21Gray Pea Shooter*atempts to drive away *6:21Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. quickly gets dressed and gets into the car. *6:21Faves3000Who would bring a squeegee into a bathhouse *6:21Gray Pea Shooter*all the gas runs out next to the *6:21NintendoChamp89careful acf dont get that book wet *6:21AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 quickly gets in the car with clothes on *6:21Gray Pea Shooter*outside the mchdonalds or something* *6:21Tornadospeed* Tornadospeed gets into the car naked *6:21Faves3000* Faves3000 goes into the car soaking wet *ts no *6:22Gray Pea Shooter(lol ts) *6:22AwesomeCartoonFan01(the rp got intense and froze) *6:22Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. starts the car continuously drives on an abandoned highway in the middle of nowhere. *6:22Faves3000the bears are in way too much *6:22Bowser & Jr..... *6:22Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter trys to get car to work* *stuipid car... **kicks* *6:23Bowser & Jr.*gas runs out* *ohey *we're in the middle of nowhere *6:23Gray Pea Shooter*flushes* *6:23AwesomeCartoonFan01.... *6:23Gray Pea ShooterHe-hey BJ *6:23Bowser & Jr.oh *GPS *6:23Gray Pea ShooterNo-no hard feelings ri-right? *6:23Bowser & Jr.didn't expect see you here *...And *6:23AwesomeCartoonFan01I'm just gonna.....Go over there. *6:23Bowser & Jr.I guess. *6:23Gray Pea ShooterThats nice... **looks away akwardly* *6:24Bowser & Jr.Uhh.., *Aheh... ** Bowser & Jr. looks away slightly blushing. *6:24Gray Pea Shooter*gazes up into the sky looking at the moon* *6:24Bowser & Jr.So uhh. *6:24Gray Pea ShooterYeah? *6:24Bowser & Jr.I guess we're just *stuck here *you know *...together. *6:24Gray Pea ShooterYep// *Oh *;-; *6:25AwesomeCartoonFan01*sighs* *6:25Gray Pea Shooter*shivers* *Oh, *its so cold out here. :I *6:25Bowser & Jr.uhh *Do you wanna come here *6:25Gray Pea ShooterThats just what I need >_< *6:25AwesomeCartoonFan01areyoutwogonnakissornotisaidnothing *6:25Bowser & Jr.you know ** Bowser & Jr. blushes slightly *for warmth? *6:26Gray Pea Shootererm.. */me's face is bright red* *6:26Bowser & Jr.... *6:26Gray Pea ShooterSure. *Just...for warmth right> *6:26Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. quickly grabs GPS and hugs him. *Sorry about earlier... *6:26Gray Pea ShooterOh, no need... *6:26Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. kisses GPS under the moonlight. *6:26Gray Pea ShooterI was the one who... *6:26AwesomeCartoonFan01FINALLY *6:26Gray Pea Shooter*mPPH? *6:26AwesomeCartoonFan01....I mean ** AwesomeCartoonFan01 goes back to reading book *6:27Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter passionately returns the kiss *6:27Tornadospeed* Tornadospeed gets hard peepee *6:27Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter wrapping his arms around BJ's strong body ** Gray Pea Shooter quivers *6:27AwesomeCartoonFan01well then *6:27Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. begins tearing. *I- *I'd have... *never realized that *I- *...that I *....love you *so much *... *6:28Gray Pea ShooterI love you too BJ *GPS kisses BJ again* *6:28Faves3000* Faves3000 is still soaking wet and ruining the car *6:28Tornadospeedokay this is 2hot4me *6:28Gray Pea Shooter(Faves lol) *6:28NintendoChamp89hotter than the sun right now *6:28Gray Pea Shooter(WAIT) *(IS EVERYONE WATCHING THIS) *6:29AwesomeCartoonFan01Live fanficiton, everybody *6:29Faves3000I'm so glad nobody notices I'm sweating *6:29Gray Pea Shooter(IN DAH RP) *6:29NintendoChamp89* NintendoChamp89 gets in the car with acf and is soaking wet but still has clothes on *6:29Bowser & Jr....I mean *GPS *6:29Gray Pea ShooterYes? *6:29Bowser & Jr.we could take this *a little more *6:29Tornadospeed* Tornadospeed is still bare naked *6:29Bowser & Jr.privately. *6:29NintendoChamp89so acf *6:29Gray Pea ShooterOh, yes. *6:29NintendoChamp89what do you wanna talk about today *6:29AwesomeCartoonFan01idk *6:29Gray Pea ShooterI would very much like that~ *6:29Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. carries GPS into his car. *6:29AwesomeCartoonFan01oh hey BJ *how was the kiss *6:30Faves3000*pulls out 3DS, starts Animal Crossing, and hopes someone plays with him* *6:30Gray Pea ShooterGAH *ACF. *What are you doing here!? *6:30Bowser & Jr.* Bowser & Jr. ignores ACF and focuses on GPS. *6:30Faves3000*does this irl* *6:30Gray Pea Shooter* Gray Pea Shooter flushes nervously and looks into BJ's eyes* *6:31AwesomeCartoonFan01* AwesomeCartoonFan01 turns on 3DS and plays Mario Kart 7 *6:31Faves3000(Someone play AC with me please) *6:31Bowser & Jr.(I'M LAUGHING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW) *6:31Tornadospeedhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/264040/ guys im flipping the frick out *6:31Gray Pea Shooter(lol) *6:31NintendoChamp89ts *me too *http://store.steampowered.com/app/264040/ *portal fandom is back baby *6:31Gray Pea Shooterwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaat *6:31Faves3000(Will someone please play AC with me) *6:31Gray Pea Shooterhorrey SHIEEET *6:32Faves3000(I'm lonely and bored) *6:32NintendoChamp89ikr @gps *this is frickin amazing *6:32Tornadospeed(I want AC) *6:32Gray Pea ShooterThe Portal thing? *Wait one last thing **BJ and GPS lived happily every after* **The End* *6:32TornadospeedBJ and GPS is canon now? *otp *6:32Gray Pea ShooterShure *Wait *BJ *made everythig *6:33Bowser & Jr.(And in the end, BJ and GPS got married and had children. The End. End of this RP.) *6:33Gray Pea Shooterall shipping canon *6:33Bowser & Jr.... *6:33Faves3000GBJ *6:33Gray Pea Shooter(I give it five stars) *6:33AwesomeCartoonFan01amazing *6:33Gray Pea ShooterThat was fu guys *6:33Bowser & Jr.ys *6:33Gray Pea Shooter*fun *kinda had mah heart flutterwhenBJpickedmeup *6:33Faves3000I still want someone to play AC with me *6:33NintendoChamp8910/10 best live fanfiction ever *6:33TornadospeedI want AC *All I have is this stupid Heater *6:34AwesomeCartoonFan01someone save this *or is that not possible *6:34Bowser & Jr.^ Category:Random Works! Category:Chat Category:Shippings Category:Random